


Uncover your mind

by ring_my_bell



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ring_my_bell/pseuds/ring_my_bell
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan's first morning as a couple.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Uncover your mind

**Author's Note:**

> I was feeling down and wrote something quick to feel a little bit better... nothing more than that

Soft breathing tickled his neck, plus the warmth of strong arms enveloping his chest. Anakin opened his eyes to see just a slimmer of morning light creeping inside the room. He slowly turned around to not wake the man behind him. Disheveled auburn hair, mouth agape and a serene expression. Obi-Wan. His Obi-Wan.

The realisation he was here sharing a bed with him, as a lover would, hit him. A tinge of shame passed through his heart. Was this really the right thing? Still, he couldn’t help but smile fondly at his old master, he tucked a lock of his messy hair behind his ear and looked at him. He still clutched Anakin. 

Slowly he left the bed and put on a soft and comfortable shirt. He left the quarters, it was still very early, nobody was around yet. It was a chilly morning, a cool breeze made him shiver a bit. He was already missing the heat from Obi-Wan’s company.

He heard the door open, Obi-Wan hugged him from behind. Anakin smiled. 

“Up early, dear one. What a rare sight.” He said lazily

Anakin held one of Obi-Wan’s hands that was clutching his chest. “Someone will see us master…” He leaned his head back and kissed his cheek.

“You don’t seem to mind.” Obi-Wan gazed at Anakin’s eyes.

He smiled. “Let’s get back inside shall we.”

They went back inside and Obi-Wan started preparing some tea. Anakin watched him intently. Obi-Wan just smiled. “What’s on your mind?”

“What we have…” He leaned his chin in his metallic hand. “Did we do the right thing?” 

His thoughts were plagued by the malicious comments of their peers or the disapproval of the council if they found out about the new nature of their relationship.

Obi-Wan sat in front of Anakin, placing his hands atop the table. “I can’t say, dear one.” Obi-Wan slowly reached to Anakin’s normal hand and held it. “Are you happy?”

“Of course, I don’t think I have ever been happier.” He said.

Obi-Wan looked at him lovingly. “Then that’s all I need to hear.” He squeezed his hand. “This is new and unknown, I know how you feel.”

“I’m just scared the order will find out, scared what might happen to you.”

Obi-Wan laughed. “And you’re not scared what would happen to you?”

“It’s just your Jedi life always seemed everything to you…”

“It was.” Obi-Wan said. “But there is something, or rather someone… that is much more important to me right now.”

“You sap.” Anakin laughed feeling his cheeks heat up. Obi-Wan giggled. He got up and picked a mug of tea. He walked to Anakin, placing his free hand in Anakin’s shoulder and kissing the top of his head.

“Everything will be alright, my dearest Anakin.” He whispered in Anakin’s hair. 

Anakin’s heart fluttered, he never thought his biggest dreams would ever come to fruition. Obi-Wan loving him back and reassuring him of their love.

He loved this man more than anything in the galaxy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was enjoyable


End file.
